


Respect

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You’re a wrestler who’s finally made it to the main roster. You have a reputation of being sassy. Through your journey at NXT, Triple H was hypercritical of you, always finding something to nitpick at. After your first match and win on the main roster at a house show, Triple H is there to tell you everything you did wrong. Your sassiness comes into play and Triple H hauls you off to his office to teach you a lesson about respect.





	Respect

Being in NXT was amazing, except for when it wasn’t. I loved wrestling, loved being in the ring with my coworkers. What I didn’t love, however, was Hunter being an asshole to me about my matches.

Hunter was the most annoying man I’ve ever crossed paths with. He always had something snarky to say to me about my match when I came through the curtain. I botched a move, I hit the wrong move, I ruined my entrance, I didn’t sell moves well enough. I worked hard on being absolutely perfect in the ring, but it felt like the harder I worked, the worse things he had to say to me.

“You completely missed a spot,” he chastised as I walked through the curtain.

“What spot?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He replayed a part of my match to me, smug smile on his face. “Right there, see?”

“I didn’t miss that spot. Peyton missed that spot. It was hers,” I replied.

“I’m sure,” he scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him, turning to walk away. “Next week is your last week here.”

I turned on my heel, eyes narrowed. “What?”

“You’re going up to the main roster,” he grumbled.

“Fantastic. Maybe you’ll find someone else to be an asshole to,” I snarled, finally walking away.

=====================

At my last match the following week, Hunter was in a real mood. “Don’t fuck up your last match here,” he warned before I walked through the curtain.

“I never fuck up my matches,” I told him.

“Is that what you tell yourself?” he asked, hands crossed over his chest.

I just glared as my music hit and I stepped through the curtain, leaving Hunter behind me. This was my last match at NXT and I was going to make it count.

When I walked back through the curtain, Hunter was waiting for me. “I refuse to hear you say anything bad about that match. It was perfect and they loved it.” I glared at him as I passed, leaving him standing there with his mouth half open.

=====================

The week before my first main roster match, I was a nervous wreck. I know I did well at NXT but now I was beginning to doubt myself. All of Hunter’s chastising was running through my mind at all hours of the night. I was convinced I would fuck up and end up wasting everyone’s time.

I shoved that all to the back of my mind when it came actual time for my match, however. My main roster debut was scheduled for a live show instead of Raw or Smackdown. They would decide which roster I’d go to after seeing me perform tonight.

I was pacing back and forth in gorilla, waiting for it to be time for my match to start. I could do this, I knew I could do this. I just had to put my mind in the right place. If I could forget everything Hunter ever told me about how I wasn’t good, how I messed up everything, I’d be fine. This match would go off without a hitch, and everything would be fine.

Of course, my nerves got to me, though. I completely missed a superkick, causing the tempo of the match to slow down considerably before we could adjust for the botch. I could hear Hunter in the back of my mind chastising me for it and it made me want to scream. Instead, I channeled all that anger into the match, pinning my opponent easily for a win on my first night on the main roster.

When I made my way backstage, I was met with Hunter, a smug smile on his face. “Shouldn’t you be with NXT?” I asked, walking past him.

“NXT doesn’t have a match tonight,” he replied. “Well, I thought they didn’t. Missing that superkick was very reminiscent of beginners in NXT. Sure you belong up here on the roster?”

“You know what, Hunter?” I turned on my heel, making him stop short right in front of me. “You are a piece of work. You talk shit about everything I do, even when I don’t mess up. So tonight, when I did mess up, all I could hear in my head was your stupid voice berating me for it.” I poked him in the chest with every sentence, hurting my finger far more than I was affecting him, I was sure. “And you know what? I don’t see you out there wrestling anymore? Probably because you’re too old. Now fuck off and leave me alone.”

It was silent between the two of us for a moment, my harsh breathing the only sound. We stared at each other, unmoving, before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him. I struggled against his hold the entire time, but he only let me go when we reached his office.

“What is wrong with you?” I shrieked.

“You don’t get to speak to me like that,” he said, voice low as he locked the door.

“Like what? The asshole you are?” I scoffed, turning my head defiantly away from him.

“You need to learn a lesson about respect.” Hunter moved slowly across the room towards me, only stopping when he was in my personal space.

“Respect? You don’t deserve my respect,” I laughed, finally turning my head to face him.

I was met with brown eyes much darker than usual. My breath caught in my chest at the look on his face, stoic and hard. We held eye contact as his hands went to his belt, undoing it quickly before moving onto his button and zipper, shoving his pants down.

“On your knees,” he ordered.

I looked down between us to his cock, pressing against my thigh. My mouth immediately watered and I felt arousal between my thighs. I looked back up at Hunter as I fell to my knees in front of him, one of my hands on the base of his cock. I never broke eye contact as I slid my mouth slowly down his length, enveloping him in the heat of my mouth.

“Shit,” he groaned, eyes fluttering closed. I smirked around his length, moving further and further down until the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat. I gagged slightly and Hunter let out another loud groan, his hands tangling in my hair. I moved up and down his length, sucking and licking at his cock, willing myself not to gag when he hit the back of my throat again. I felt him twitch inside of my mouth before he pulled me off quickly, standing me back up.

“Did I do well…Sir?” I asked, a grin on my face.

Hunter growled, pulling me to him to crush our lips together. He slid his tongue into my mouth harshly, tangling his tongue with mine as he tore his suit jacket off quickly, rolling up the sleeves of his button up shirt.

When his hands were finally free, he moved them to my hips, one of them trailing down to the waistband of my ring shorts. His thick fingers dipped under them, slowly sliding down to my pussy. I gasped when he made contact with my clit for a second before moving further down to my entrance. I was soaking wet, could feel it, and I know he felt it, too, when a smirk appeared on his face as he broke the kiss.

“This wet just from sucking my cock,” he muttered. In the next second, my shorts were around my ankles and I was in the air, being moved to sit on the edge of his desk.

“Hunter, fuck!” I cried out when he slid into me in one swift movement, his hips flush against my own.

“You can call me Sir or nothing at all,” he growled, wrapping my legs around his waist as he began to thrust into me, starting a harsh pace.

“Faster, please, Sir,” I begged, pushing my hips onto his, writhing underneath him.

Hunter obliged, thrusting into me harder and faster than before, my back sliding against some papers scattered around. When he hit my g spot, my muscles tightened around him and I moaned.

“Oh, fuck. I’m gonna-“ I began.

“You don’t come until you ask,” Hunter interrupted me.

“Please, Sir, may I please come?” I whined, bucking my hips into him.

“What lesson did you learn?” he grunted through gritted teeth, his hips never slowing down.

“To respect you!” I cried, my nails digging into his shoulders.

His eyes met mine for a split second, studying my expression before he nodded. “Then come for me, baby.”

“Oh my god, Sir, fuck!” I cried as I came, muscles convulsing around him.

He continued thrusting through my orgasm before he came as well, moaning loudly into the air in his office. His hips slowed to a halt before he gingerly pulled out of me, stepping back to pull up his pants and straighten them back out.

When he held his hand out to me to help me stand, I took it, marveling at the difference between the size of our hands as I did so. I stood up, ready to lean down to grab my shorts when Hunter knelt before me, helping me step into them.

“Thanks,” I whispered, watching him as he pulled them up, settling them on my waist.

“You know, you’re not bad in the ring. Seeing you get heated is just so much fun. I’ve been waiting for you to blow up for the longest time, wanted to be able to teach you this lesson,” he explained, leaning against his desk next to me.

“So you were an asshole to me for literally no reason?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Do I need to teach you another lesson about respect? Don’t call me an asshole,” he rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir,” I said innocently, leaning up to press another kiss to his lips.


End file.
